Back in business
by Dean-and-Sam's-Dreamgirl
Summary: This is based off a dream I had a few nights ago, felt like turning it into a fanfic. Since I was in the dream, I'm the OC. Read to find out! Naturally rating this as "Mature" for future chapters.


**This is my first fanfic with an OC, technically I used myself as the OC since I don't have any actual OCs I wanted to put into this and I wanted it to feel more personal. Anyway, I hope my fellow Supernatural fans enjoy this and will review!**

Harley sat on the edge of her hospital bed, fully dressed and was waiting for a nurse to return to the room with a wheelchair, she watched in silence as Bobby spoke to her doctor and surgeon outside the door.

She had been in the hospital for over a month, which had felt like a year to her but she was forced to stay to recover for the four bullet wounds in her shoulder, upper waist and chest.

The doctor told her multiple times how lucky she had been they were whole bullets and the surgeon had been able to remove them completely without complications, she just had to recover well enough to be allowed to be released, which was today.

She was also grateful because she'd been really missing her boys and was dying to see them; she also wanted revenge on the demon that had gotten her stuck in the hospital in the first place.

Bobby walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"How do you feel?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"Pretty good for someone who was shot by a friggin' demon," She laughed in reply.

"Got a surprise for ya' when we finally get out of this place," Bobby smiled at her.

"I'll be glad to be out of this place, I miss Sam and Dean,"

"They miss you too; they got a surprise for you themselves…" Bobby said glancing at the floor.

"Oh boy, you got that look so that means I'm going to like their surprise," Harley laughed.

A nurse came into the room pushing a wheelchair.

"I bet you are glad to finally be going home," the nurse spoke as Bobby helped her into the wheelchair.

The nurse wheeled her out to the hospital entrance while Bobby walked along with her.

"How have things been since I've been stuck in that place?" Harley asked she and Bobby drove out of the hospital parking lot.

"The usual, them boys have been killing demons left and right for the last month, catching other odd cases along the way," Bobby answered.

"Where are they staying now?"

"A hotel not far from here, that's where I'm taking you. They wanted to be near by when they heard you were being released," Bobby replied.

"They're also on a minor case while they're here, I'm sure Sam could use your help with research," He added.

"I was kind'a hoping to be back in the field but I can do research," Harley said smiling.

After awhile they were pulling into a hotel parking lot, Harley's eyes lit up when she saw the Impala parked outside a room.

Bobby parked next to it and shut of the engine.

"Come on, they're inside waiting for us," Bobby said as they got out of the car.

Harley walked behind Bobby up to the hotel door, Bobby knocked on it and Dean opened it.

"Hey Bobby, what're you doing here?"

Harley peered around Bobby and smiled at Dean, a blush tinting her cheeks when she realized he was shirtless.

"Hey Dean, missed me?" She grinned as he nearly shoved Bobby out of the way and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Can't breathe and healing bullet wounds, Dean," Harley mumbled against Dean's bare chest, her arms still around him.

"Sorry, just damned glad to see you again. A month sure seems like a hell of a long time without our best hunter," Dean smiled kissing the top of her head.

"Real glad to see you too, where's Sam?"

"Inside doing research as usual," Dean replied, letting go of her.

She ran into the room and up to Sam who was sitting on his bed, suddenly throwing her arms around him, causing them to fall back onto the bed.

Sam wrapped his arms around her and held onto her tightly.

"Feels good to have you back," Sam said happily, as they held each other, looking into her eyes.

"Bobby says you and Dean got a surprise for me,"

"That can wait, how are you doing?" Dean asked as he walked up to the bed.

Sam helped Harley sit up in the bed as they looked at Dean.

"I took four bullets for Sam from some damned demon, blacked out from blood loss and woke up in a hospital where I was stuck at for over a month," Harley replied looking at Dean.

"Well the surprise we got you is in the room next to ours, it's the demon that shot you," Dean said.

Harley jumped off the bed and wrapped her arms around Dean's waist.

"If you'd like we can go talk to him now…" Dean said as Harley rushed toward the door.

Dean and Sam quickly followed her and went into the room next to their's.

In the middle of the room was a man bound to a chair and surrounded by Devil traps.

"I was wondering when I'd see you again, been trapped like a dog in here for nearly a week now," the demon said, its dead black eyes staring at Harley.

"I'm glad you remembered me because I sure remembered you, you son of a bitch!" Harley said slapping the demon across his face.

"I got to say, I'm surprised you're alive,"

"I'm alive because you're a horrible shot and you missed your target. See, you were aiming at my friend here and I got in the way to save his life," Harley said leaning over the demon.

Sam moved to stand beside Harley, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"That's right; you stopped me from killing a Winchester,"

"You are extremely unlucky I survived and unfortunate that they caught you, because we're going to send you straight back to Hell,"

"I just wanted to see you before we did,"

"Send this bitch back to Hell," Harley said walking out of the room.

Dean glanced at Sam.

"I got this, check on her," Sam reassured as Dean quickly followed Harley.

"Hold on," Dean called following Harley back into their room.

"Are you okay?" He asked sitting next to her on Sam's bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine just still a little sore I guess from these damn bullet wounds," She replied.

"You know what I meant," Dean said looking at her.

"Do you mean am I still angry at that demon for nearly killing Sam and risking my own life?"

"You could start with that," Dean said.

"I'm glad I save Sam, knowing you if I hadn't you would've made a deal with a damn cross roads demon, and you know I would come back as a ghost just to haunt you," Harley answered.

"I'll keep that in mind," Dean said wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

Sam walked into the room, tossing his book onto Dean's bed.

"Is it done?" Harley asked looking up at Sam.

"It's done," He replied with a nod sitting down beside her.

"Did the guy make it?"

"Nope," Sam replied.

"Good,"

"Bobby told me you two got a case in town and said you could use my help," Harley said looking at them.

"Yeah but it's pretty simple,"Dean answered.

"In other words I get to be research girl and you two get to have all the fun," She said glancing at him and Sam.

"Not exactly, you and Sam get to do research and I get to have fun,"

"If it's such a simple case, why all the research then?"

"You got Sam baby-sitting me because you don't want me risking my life again," She said folding her arms across her chest wincing at the twinge of pain caused by doing so.

"Wrong, you and Sam are baby-sitting each other. I don't want either of you getting hurt or landing your butts in a hospital again, understand?" Dean replied looking at her and Sam.

"Now I've got some foot work to do with some witnesses and suspects, so you kids place nice while I'm gone," He grinned, leaving the room.

Sam and Harley glanced at each other, in deadly awkward silence.

"Would you like something to eat?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"That sounds great, what do you got?" She replied.

"Cold pizza," He answered standing from the bed.

"Anything greasy, friend and cold is better than the heart healthy crap they made me choke down at the hospital," Harley laughed watching Sam grab a pizza box out of the mini fridge by the TV.

"I know how that is," Sam chuckled, setting the pizza box down on the bed beside her.

Harley flipped the top open and grabbed a big slice of pizza, biting off a piece before chewing and swallowing it.

"Exactly what is it you and Dean are hunting?" She asked looking up at Sam.

"We have a few ideas, that's why I… We are on research duty while Dean gets to talk to witnesses and such," Sam replied sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Do we have to do research right now?" Harley asked looking at Sam, resting her hand on his leg.


End file.
